Under The Bridge
by flyingxdragonx123
Summary: This is my sequel to Over the Wall Eragon can't even get under a bridge without his brother's help you don't need to read my first story to understand.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Eragon because Christopher does because he doesn't think it will be safe in my hands.**

**Summary: every one hates little brothers because you think they are inept in the most common of things.**

**Insert**

"Eragon, come on, push, come on, just push your body through, come on, push**." **Murtagh was encouraging Eragon through the hole under the small bridge. It got caught around his butt (Where else).

"Do you want me to get through the hole or have a baby? And do you think I'm not trying? I'm trying my hardest, thank you very much." said Eragon defensively. "And plus, what are you doing? Huh? All you are doing is screaming at me."

"Well you're obviously not doing anything close to an effort or you would be out by now, wouldn't you?" Murtagh said to the sky. "I'll go on with out you, and you'll get into trouble. I mean why did _I _get a brother that has such a short attention span that he can't even focus on walking with seeing if he can fit through a hole?"

"That's not what happened and you know it! Okay, it did happen like that but you just made it much more childish. Why don't you try pushing my feet through." Eragon said

"Do you really think that will help? If anything I'll have to push your butt through because it's… no, stop grinning at me like that. I'm not gripping your butt! Never would I do that!" Murtagh said the last part came out as a shout.

"Murtagh please we are supposed to be looking on the dragons, not on the ground. Nasuada will give us the "responsibility talk" and I don't feel like hearing it right now. So just for a few minutes in which no one will figure out what happened. Please, I'll be your slave when ever you want, please, Murtagh, please." begged Eragon.

"You are so lucky I like you, you know even if you are so inept." Murtagh scrambled over the bridge and walked Eragon's length. He knelt down at Eragon's backend and tried to push Eragon through. "Even though I'm your older brother sometimes I feel like your babysitter. Honestly is this what Roran felt like all these years?"

"No, he actually had this thing called patients. And he didn't scream at me when these kinds of things happened, they happened a lot more back then." Eragon said while grunting at the pain of not getting through the hole. "This is helpless."

"Well I obviously can't stand up to God Roran can I? No, why don't I go get him and see if he can help? Oh that's right, he's reporting right back to Nasuada on your stupidy. I should of thought of that." Murtagh said very sarcastically.

"Well why don't you use magic? If you are so big and mighty, use magic." Eragon said while Murtagh shook his head. "Blow up the bridge."

"We can't, this is a bridge used by the Varden , small as it may be, it helps." Murtagh explained.

"Well go get a crap load of butter, and then you can slip me…Ow don't hit me! Why did you do that?" Eragon snarled while trying to wiggle to get him back.

"The Varden needs the supplies we can't just take that much butter." Murtagh snarled back.

"Well they need a rider more, don't they? So go get the butter!" Eragon yelped as Murtagh hit him again.

"Don't speak like that to one more powerful than you." Murtagh lectured more then yelled. "Can you twist on your back?"

"Yes. Why?" Eragon said

"So I can dance with you of course, why do you think?" Murtagh said "Do it."

Eragon shimmed on his back with difficulty, then managed to slip the rest of the way out of the hole. "That was brilliant how did you know that would happen?" Eragon exclaimed as he got to his feet and threw his arms around a surprised Murtagh.

"Your butt was squeezed smaller because the ground was compressing it." Murtagh said ripping Eragon's arms from around his neck.

When they got back to the camp they found out that search parties were out looking for them and they got a responsibility lecture from Nasuada.

**Insert**

**Okay this is the sequel and I hoped you like it**


End file.
